Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows (Formerly titled as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half Shell) is the second film of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Trilogy). This is the sequel to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the reboot to the 1991 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret Of The Ooze film. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows was released on June 3rd, 2016. Synopsis The Ninja Turtles comes into conflict with T.C.R.I. scientist Dr. Baxter Stockman with the association of the Foot Clan and the return of the Shredder, who has hired Stockman to create mutants of their own in the form of Bebop and Rocksteady and an unknown invasion above New York City. To prevent the end of the world, the turtles and their human friends April O'Neil and Vern Fenwick comes to the aid with vigilante Casey Jones. Plot Two years after their battle with the Shredder and Eric Sacks, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles still live in the shadows, having allowed Vern Fenwick to take the credit for Shredder's defeat. When Shredder is being transferred between prisons by corrections officer Casey Jones, his Foot Clan–operating under the direction of scientist Baxter Stockman–attack the convoy transporting him. The Turtles, tipped off to the escape attempt by April O'Neil, fend them off. Stockman is still able to affect Shredder's escape using a teleportation device, but Shredder is hijacked mid-teleport and winds up in another dimension. There, the alien warlord Krang gives him a mutagenic compound in exchange for his promise to find three components of a machine Krang sent to Earth in ages past, which when united will open a portal to his dimension. Shredder recruits the two criminals that were being transported alongside him, Bebop and Rocksteady, and has Stockman use Krang's mutagen on them to transform them into powerful animal mutants. The snooping April witnesses their transformation, and is able to steal the vial of mutagen. Pursued by the Foot, she is unexpectedly saved by Casey. In the scuffle, the vial is lost and taken into police custody. Donatello deduces that the mutagen could be used to turn the Turtles into humans, enabling them to live normal lives above ground, but Leonardo refuses and insists that he keeps it as a secret from the others. However, Michelangelo overhears their conversation and tells Raphael. Raphael furiously confronts Leonardo for not telling them about the Retro mutagen and being honest with them, which results in Leonardo benching him and Mikey off the mission. Raph then recruits Mikey, April, Casey, and Vern to break into the NYPD police headquarters to recover the mutagen. But the Foot arrive ahead of them and in the ensuing battle, the Turtles' existence is revealed to the police, who react with fear and hatred. The brothers escape, but April and Casey are arrested. With Shredder's forces having already recovered two of the pieces of the portal device, the Turtles track Bebop and Rocksteady where they have recovered the final piece from a jungle in Foz do Iguaçu at Brazil. The Turtles intercept their jet on its return journey via a plane-to-plane skydive, and although the resultant battle crashes the jet, Bebop and Rocksteady are still able to successfully escape with the final component. The Turtles return to New York just in time to watch as Stockman and Shredder complete the portal device and open the gateway to Krang's dimension, through which his modular war machine, the Technodrome, begins to emerge. Shredder betrays Stockman and has his men take him away, but upon entering the Technodrome, Krang betrays Shredder, freezing him and locking him away with his collection of other defeated foes. The Turtles see no way to combat the threat from the shadows and must decide whether or not to take the mutagen and become humans in order to fight openly. Leonardo finally agrees to do as his brothers wish, but Raphael shatters the vial, realizing that they must accept who and what they are. Vern recovers security footage that proves Stockman and Shredder's crimes and secures April and Casey's release, allowing them to facilitate a meeting between the Turtles and police chief Rebecca Vincent. With the acceptance and blessing of the police, the Turtles go into action, confronting Krang aboard the still-assembling Technodrome. Meanwhile, Casey keeps Bebop and Rocksteady busy while April and Vern defeat Shredder's lieutenant Karai and take control of the portal device. Once the Turtles locate the beacon around which the Technodrome is assembling, they hurl it back through the portal, taking Krang and the rest of the Technodrome with it, and April, Casey, and Vern shut the portal down, ultimately defeating the alien, but not before Krang swears he will return for revenge. One week later, In the aftermath Bebop and Rocksteady are back in custody, Stockman remains at large and the Turtles are honored by Vincent and the NYPD, but elect to keep their existence a secret from the public at large, deciding that being normal isn't nearly as fun as being a turtCast Soundtrack Production Gallery Errors Deleted Scenes * In one deleted scene, April and Casey are in the new turtle van talking about career choices. Trivia * This is the second turtle movie in the paramount franchise. * Even though it is stated by the announcer during the Nicks basketball game, that the turtles defeated Shredder and the Foot Clan one year age, this movie actually takes place 2 years after the first movie, as it was stated in an interview with Jeremy Howard, and if you closely at Mikey's poster for the movie, it says 2016 on Time Squares New Years Eve ball. * The turtles existence is revealed to the NYPD in this movie, however they agree to keep their existence a secret from the public in the end. * The turtles are 17 years old in this movie. * This is the first live action appearances of Kraang, Bebop, and Rocksteady. * This is the first live action appearance of the Technodrome. * Kevin Eastman, one of the two creators of the Ninja Turtles, makes a cameo appearance in this movie as the pizza guy, Mikey even calls him Kevin. Category:Films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Trilogy)